Aprils Ordeal
by Suelo
Summary: Raphael learns about his feelings for April
1. The beginning

April sitting in one of her living room chairs,fresh blood on her long legs,her hair matted and sweat,  
her eye bloody and swelling,she drops her head into her hands,then screams as she puts weight on her so   
far undiscovered broken finger,Raph who was standing behind her trying to help her though this as opposed to   
using his medical know-how to help her,he runs and gets a big brown blanket,he wraps it around her tattered   
clothing,he then goes and gets a popcicle from from her icebox,he uses hot water from the sink to melt the popcicle   
and drys off the wooden sticks with a rag,he then grabs another rag and some yarn,Raph returns to April  
"Ape this is going to hurt so when i tell you to bite my hand" said Raph   
"Okay"  
  
Raph set down the two sticks the rag and yarn ,then he stuck his left hand out and knelt down beside her,he   
then gripped April`s broken finger,as hard as possible,he knew he had got it popped back in place,when it made  
a sickening pop mixed with a slush,April bit down hard enough to break the skin of a normal person,but Raph`s  
turtle skin stood up better to the bite,she still left a painful mark,Raph winced and rubbed it,he stuck the two   
peices of wood on both sides of her finger,then tied the yarn tightly around it,he then picked up the rag and handed  
it to her,  
"April i am going to go get you a glass of water so you can wash to self off,and a beer for you,then i will get you  
some clothing"  
April nodded   
Raph ran to a dish rack she had by her sink,he grabbed a large glass with a big rim,he filled it up with warm water,holding the glass in his  
left hand Raph walked to refrigerator,then he grabbed a bottle of Heinwizer,He walked as quickly as possible back to April,he sat  
the beer and water on a small end table,April nodded in thanks,her eye was swelling more,Raph had almost forgotten about it,he disappeared into  
the kitchen one last time and returned with a icepack   
  
"Raph i understand you just want to help,but the last person i want to be around right now is a man,turtle or not" April`s voice still wet from her crying,but  
there was a hardness,Raph nodded and walked to the coat rack and grabbed his overcoat and hat,he wrapped the coat tight around himself and placed   
the hat on his head,Raph then locked the door and left,but instead of going home,he just sat on the small bench in front of the building,many people walked  
by,Raph wanted to murder every single one of them,Raph figured he should head home   
  
Raph woke up,sweat was pouring down his face,his green skin was sticky with sweat,Raph`s first thought was to call April and   
check on her,but he figured it was too soon,she wouldly wants to have some time to her self,Raph hadnt told Leo Don or Mikey  
about April,he was so tempted to ask Splinter about it,Raph had no idea what to do,Raph decided to start work on finding out who did it,  
Raph grabbed his coat and hat,  
  
Raph arrived at April`s within 30 minutes of traveling,Raphael had no plans to go see her,but something told him that he needed to,Raph knocked on the door  
April didnt open it,Raph didnt hear any noise at all,Raph knocked once again,Nothing no footsteps,not a single noise that told him someone was in there,  
Raph tried the handle,it was locked,Raph tried again,The door sprung open,There standing in a long robe stood April,her black eye still present,but   
that didnt bring down her level of beauty at all,Raph adored this woman,he would give his own life if he could erase last night, 


	2. Rapheals thoughts

"Raphael Thank you for everything you did last night" Said April  
"But i still dont feel up to returning to normal" added April  
"April i know it must be hard for you to think about but,if i am going to catch this guy, i need to know what you saw" Asked Rapheal  
April began to cry,tears streamed down her faces she stepped inside,Rapheal did the same and locked the door behind himself,April  
sat down in a chair,Rapheal walked closer to her,  
"It all happened so fast" Said April  
"I Remember seeing a tattoo that was of a maggot thats all" Added April  
  
Rapheal felt his rage surge again,he still couldnt believe this had happened to her,his heavenly angel April,  
Raph now knew that it was Joe "Da Bug" Ortiz,a rapist that Raph had read about in a newspaper a few months ago,Rapheal knew it was  
him because of the maggot tattoo,Rapheal had a idea  
  
"Donny do me a favor?" asked Rapheal  
"What?" Asked Don  
"Find out whatever you can about the rapist called "Da Bug" his real name is Joe Ortiz"  
Donatello looked at Rapheal like he was insane,  
"Why?" asked Don  
"There aint been many "super" crimes lately,and i feel like making some scum wish they hadnt been born" Said Raph  
"Alright Raph talk to me in a hour" Replyed Donatello  
Raph sliped his overcoat and hat back on  
  
Raph walked all around town,wanting some stupid Foot soldier to attack him,not a single person even looked at him,after what seemed like a   
hour Raph began to walk home,he knew there was a manhole in alley between a thrift store and a wine store right by centrel park,Raph was about two blocks  
from there,so he slowed his pace down,then a sudden and unepected thought hit him "You love April" his mind screams at him,the voice it screams at him  
it isnt his own but Splinter`s  
  
Rapheal didnt go straight to the manhole,but alarmed about what had happend,his mind recapped what had happend in the last few days first off   
April was raped,even the thought of it sent rage though Raph`s body,he slammed his mighty fist into at telephone poll,shards of wood went  
flying,Raph began recapping again,then i found out i had much stronger feelings for April then i had thought,then i heard Splinter tell me that i loved her  
As Raph mumbled these words a he began realizing he did love her,those thoughts were pushed out of his mind as a tall bulky man walked by  
with a maggot tattoo,Raph knew from a picture he had saw of the tattoo that this was him,  
  
Raph grabbed the motherfucker by the neck and dragged him into a alley,Raph couldnt do this any other time,but his anger granted him strength,Raph   
tossed the guy into the wall of a building,blood began to flow down the coward`s face,Raph punched him several times in the face,but the asshole   
somehow got free of Raph grip and began to run down the alley,Raph chased after him with all his might,the coward quickly turned left and began  
heading towards a ladder leading to the top of a building,Raph hoped he would decide go up,for once in 17 years Raph`s luck was good,the fucker did  
climb up the ladder,Raph quickly climbed up also,on the roof there was nothing not a stairwell or anything,just gravel,Raph caught the bastard by the  
coller of his cheap t-shirt,Raph quickly kneed him in the balls several times,and each time he did the coward began to sob harder,Rapheal`s eye caught  
hold of a beer bottle,it was atleast half full,by this time they were both standing by the edge of the roof,the bottle was a few inchs from the edge,Raph   
quickly grabbed it and smashed it over the bastard`s head,beer and glass went flying,beer soaked a small area around them,glass was stuck in the  
coward`s face and head,Raph laughed,during this let go of the coward,and the bastard tried to punch Raph ,but instead he slipped   
on the beer,and quickly fell over the side,Raph hadnt killed anyone before,and he was glad this was his first 


	3. Hopeful

Later that Day  
Raph stands in front of April`s door,a video tape in his left hand,he raises his right and gently raps on the door,after a few seconds,the door opens  
and April appears,for the first time in 3 days she is smiling,Rapheal quickly finds out why vodka,April never drinks vodka but by the smell of her,  
Raph can tell she drank at least two large bottles of it,suddenly April reachs up and puts her hands on the sides of Raph head,then pulls him close   
and plants a very sexy kiss on his lips,even in her drunken state,sex just flows from her,this is everything Rapheal has longed for,but he knows it is   
wrong and quickly and gently removes her hands,  
"Hey ape why dont you lay down on the couch and get ready,while i freshen up"  
she nodded and pulled off the white t-shirt she had been wearing revealing nothing under it,she then pulled down her pants   
revealing again nothing,Raph stood stunned,April was perfect in ever way shape and form,then his mind kicked its self and he hurried into her bathroom,  
Raph shut the door and set the tape down on the sink,he stood there for a few minutes,then he opened the door and walked out,just as he had hoped  
April was lying down asleep on the couch,her nipples were small and pointy,her pubic hairs were neatly trimmed,Raph thought about redressing her,  
but decided he shouldnt,if she woke up or anything then he would be fucked,  
Raph grabbed a small blanket from her bedroom and laid it gently on her,then he walked out the door,  
  
The next day  
all of the turtles are sitting on the ratty couch,The TV was broken,during the night,when a bowling ball had somehow rolled into it,Don was thinking of ways   
to fix it,when the phone rang,Mike quickly got up and ran to it,Raph looked at him for any sign of who was on the phone,then Mike said  
"Yo Raph Ape wants to speak with you she sounds concerned"  
Raph simply shrugged,he then walked to over to Mike and phone,Mike simply handed the phone to Raph and walked off  
"Raph i know i got really drunk last night" Said April  
"What did you see me do?" She added  
"nothing out of the normal" Lied Raph  
"Hey Raph,i didnt know if you bringing it by or not,so i didnt watch it,but you left a tape here" Said April  
"Oh yeah,i taped the news for you so you could see who was standing in for you," Replyed Raph  
"Oh thanks, i guess i will go watch it, see ya" Said April,she then hug up the phone,  
  
April sits in front of her TV,a blonde male news reporter is talking,  
"A few hours ago,a man was walking though this very alley,when he spotted a man lying,on the ground,he ran over to check on the man,only to find he  
was dead,then the brave heroic man called 911,Cops soon arrived and ided the deceased as Joe Ortiz aka "Da Bug" a famous rapist,who while  
suspected in over 69 rapes,has only been arrested and convicted on 1,the death has been ruled Accidental,more on this as it arrives"  
  
Two Months Later  
Raph quickly runs towards his room with a small paper bag in his hand,Mikey jumps in front of him,  
"Ohh Burgers" Said Mike  
Raph quickly dives down and grabs the bag,but the object inside it falls towards the ground,Mike grabs it,  
It is a small box,not much bigger then a half dollor,Mike quickly removes to top,only to be surprized by a small diamond ring,  
"Oh Raph i didnt know you cared" Teased Mikey  
Raph`s face suddenly turned red anger,  
"Mike anyone hears about this,and i will deep fry you!" growled Rapheal  
Mike placed his finger on his chin,as if he was thinking about something very important,  
"Tell me who it is for and i will not tell anyone" Said Mikey  
Raph`s face seemed to return to a normal color  
"alright,tonight i am going to ask April to marry me" 


	4. Raphs Dreams

Mikey`s face went completly serene,like he was perfectly relaxed,Raph tapped Mike on head  
"Knock Knock anyone home?" teased Raph  
Mike suddenly erupted into laughter,it was loud and booming,Raph was thankful that Splinter Don and Leo were training far away in the sewers,  
Mikey then stopped laughing,Raph guessed he must have realized that he wasnt joking,  
"Holy fuck dude,your not pulling my leg are you?" asked Mikey his voice wasnt the inmature and fulled with childlike wonder it normaly was,instead  
it was calm and collected Raph was reminded of Leo a great deal  
"No and you aint gonna tell anyone!" demanded Raph   
  
April is sitting in front of her TV,she is wearing a orange sweater,and long black sweats,she was watching her self  
on TV,She was reporting on riots in New York about who should be kicked off Survivor 23 Kansas",suddenly there was a knock at the door,she grabbed a   
small handgun from under a pillow,Raph had given her the idea to buy it,she tucked it into her pocket and then placed her hand on it to cover,she then walked   
over to the door and looked though her peephole, on the otherside there was Rapheal,his long overcoat had a bulge in the right pocket,April took notice of   
this,then she opened the door,  
"Hey April can i talk to you for a minute?" asked Raph  
His voice was weak and soft,April knew he was very nerveus about something,she wondered what  
"Sure Raph" Replyed April  
April steppped out of the way for Raph,he quickly stepped inside,April shut the door behind him,  
"April will you ma ke me a bowl stick of melted butter" Asked Raph  
April almost laughed at the weirdness of the request,but she also knew that wasnt what he was going to say,but she didnt want to push him to find out the   
truth  
"Sure just give me a minute" Replyed April  
  
She then ran to the kitchen,April heard Raph mumble something,April walked to the Frige and grabbed a stick of butter then walked to the dishrack,  
and grabbed a bowl,she unwrapped the butter and placed it inside the bowl,she then walked to the microwave,she pushed 2 and a counter flashed   
with the number 200,then opened the door and stuck the bowl inside,thanks to Donatello`s fiddling,the microwave started as soon as the door was closed  
two minutes later the,microwave beeped and April removed the bowl,Raph was still standing when she returned,Raph thanked her and left,April sat down,  
and say out loud the list of possible things that he was going to say  
"Make me a dildo,make me a popcicle,make me a lady,make me a dress,make me a star,make me beautiful,make sweet sweet love to me,"  
her goofing was interupted by the phone ringing,she quickly picked it up  
"Hello,who is this?"asked April  
"Hello Ms.ninja turtle" Replyed the voice,April now knew the voice was Mikey`s,April was shocked not make me a dress but  
marry me,April hung up the phone,April wasnt that shocked the he had that intention,  
she had figured that it was bound to happen someday,she was the only female they knew,she was shocked that she would of said yes   
  
Raph walked down the alleys,his mind screaming insults at him coward loser,but the other half of his mind simply kept replying that  
she would have said no,images of the last 10 minutes flashed though his mind,his backing out instead of following though,Splinter had given him   
Sais because they were hard to learn to use well,but was well suited for him because of their personality,Splinter`s words flowed back into his mind  
"Rapheal once you learn how to use them you will be a great ally to the forces of good" Rapheal has stuck with sais for all these years,everyday getting better  
and better with them,then 14 years later,he was faced with a even greater task taking on horde after horde of Foot soldiers,but he still stuck though it all,  
never giving up until he was beaten,Rapheal thought he was just walking around clearing his head,but he found himself in front of April`s building,  
suddenly a form burst though the doors,he could tell it was female and going by the hair he thought it was April,she was was running towards,  
A manhole in the alley,Raph didnt know if thats where she was going,but thats where she was headed,Raph began to chase her,Raph was given a  
better look at the female and then knew it was April,April quickly lifted the manhole slightly then slide it out of the why,she then began to climb down,  
Raph looked down the manhole,April wasnt insight so he jumped inside,Once inside he could see April was heading towards the lair,  
Raph knew he couldnt catch her  
"April back here"  
April`s looked back at Raph,she then began to run towards him,she was a good fifty feet away so it took her a few seconds to get to him,but once she did  
she wrapped her arms around him,Raph hugged her back  
"April whats wrong?" Asked Raph  
"Yes" Replyed April  
Raph hadnt a clue about what she was talking about,but he hugged her tighter  
"In answer to your question that you would have asked yes" 


	5. Oops Sorry

Rapheal`s heart soared at the thought  
"April what are you sayin?" asked Rapheal,his voice was soft and gentle  
"April will you ma ke me a bowl of butter?" Quoted April  
Rapheal chuckled and removed from April,he then knelt down on one leg  
"April O Neil will you take my three fingers in marraige?" Asked Rapheal,his hand made its way to his pocket and removed the small box  
"Yes!" said April,her voice clearly show happiness,she reached down and removed the box from his hand,April didnt think he would have a ring,  
April`s face lightup once she saw the ring,it was small and golden with a large diamond on top,the diamond was a opal,April`s birthstone,as April pushed it  
on,April took notice of the fact that,Rapheal looked as happy as he possible could be,Rapheal took notice of the fact that,April looked as if this was was  
the best day of her life,Rapheal grabbed April gentle with his right hand and brought her beautiful face to his lips,they shared a very   
sexy kiss,Rapheal had a image of Mikey fainting if he had saw it,  
"Rapheal not to spoil the mood but how did you pay for the ring?" Asked April  
Rapheal`s smile grew even larger  
"Well a month, i saw a few Foot robbing a bank when it was closed,I took them out and then i took my payment for helpin the bank" Replyed Raph  
April laughed  
"So where we stayin? your place or mine?" Asked Rapheal  
"Why waste time and walk back to mine when your`s is so close,that way we can tell the others"  
they held hands and began to walk to the lair  
  
Rapheal was right outside the main entryway to the lair April standing a few feet behind him so she couldnt be seen,  
Rapheal opened the door,suddenly he saw a flash of light then a great pain in his left hand,  
Rapheal looked to his left only to find Leo holding his katana,its blade soaked with blood,Leo mumbling  
he was sorry,Rapheal began to ask what was wrong when he realized his left arm was much lighter,Rapheal moved his left arm to in front of his face,  
only to find that he was missing his left hand, then Rapheal fainted  
  
When Rapheal awoke it was to a horrible pain in his left arm he had thought that the last few things he remembered were dreams,he opened his   
eyes only to find his arm was bandaged where his hand used to be,  
Rapheal realized that that he was lying on the couch,Donatello was working on something at his bench   
his back was showered in light by his blowtorch,April was crying in a chair someone had moved there for her,Leo was no where to be seen,but  
onch Rapheal was healed,Raph knew he would give him one a hell of a thrashing,Splinter was no where to be seen also,Raph sat up lifting his arm up gently  
April still hadnt noticed that Rapheal was awake,Raph gave the room a quick look,Mikey was sitting in the dojo with Splinter meditating,Leo was doing  
back flips in beside them,Raph figured that Leo had been hit by Splinter several times and then sent to do like one hundred back flips,but Mikey   
doing actual work!,Rapheal couldnt help himself he began to laughin last hour or two he had gotten   
engaged and gotten his hand cut off by his own brother,same ol turtle luck,  
  
Rapheal didnt scream grunt or really do anything,as Donatello began to drive bolts into his left wrist,right after Leonardo sliced off Rapheal`s hand,Donatello   
had begun work on a fake one for Rapheal,what came out wasnt really what Rapheal thought it would be,he thought it would be a giant   
hulking gadget with tons of little gadgets like a gun and flashlight,but instead it looked like a Rapheal`s old hand,it was about the same size save   
for the very bottom and even that looked normal,the metal Don had used was very smooth much like his real skin,of course it was also green,Don  
had to put several bolts into it so it would stay on,Don had informed Rapheal afterwards he should put a peice of cloth around it so you couldnt tell,  
"Alright all done" Said Donatello rather smug and happy with himself   
Rapheal couldnt get it to move at all till after a few minutes had passed he could move a finger just barely,but after a half hour he could use it like he has  
had it all his life,of course Raph was very very drunk,April had run up top and gotten a few bottles of vodka,Raph had drank  
very quickly trying to kill the pain,he hadnt said so,but it was a no brainer that having your hand cut off and then getting bolts screwed in would hurt,  
Rapheal had passed out again around 1 AM  
  
Don awoke up to find Rapheal gone as was April,he quickly told master Splinter and then Splinter told him to check April`s apartment,  
Don arrived at April`s building around 7 AM,Donatello quickly ran up to April`s Apartment,he knocked on the door,no one answered,so he  
knocked again still no answer,Don placed his ear to the door,he heard really loud thumping,Don figured the Foot had attacked so he kicked in  
the door,he then notice that the thumping was coming from April`s bedroom,Don tried the door,it wasnt locked so he opened it,April was   
ontop of Rapheal who was lying on her bed doing something Don had only seen on HBO 


	6. The Rest

Two years Later   
  
Donny never did tell Rapheal or April what he walked in on,the very next day Casey jones got a fake Driver ID from a "friend" and the turtles got  
a last name Sanzio Splinter had told Rapheal that was the last name of his favorite artist,so Rapheal became Rapheal Sanzio,  
they waited till Halloween to get married,Rapheal and April found their own place in the sewers they quickly moved in and its there that  
they have been living,then around there 6 month anniverserie that April dropped the bombshell,April and Raph hadnt been able to  
use condoms because there arent any the right size "not in the insulting way",but anyway April told Raph that she was pregant,Rapheal was  
overjoyed,but also scaried by this could he be a father when just eight months ago he went after Leo with a hammer and butcher knife? granted  
it was with good reason,but things went the way that turtles luck usualy go,and after being pregnant for two months,she lost the baby Rapheal was heart  
broken April was even worse,after about 4 months she began to get better not in little ways but in leaps and jumps,they lived together with out anything  
big until their second year anniverserie,okay that brings you up to date,  
  
Rapheal wearing the same old overcoat he always wears is walking rather slowly,Rapheal wasnt wearing his hat instead he has a scarf wrapped   
around his head and covering everything but his eyes,it isnt too big of deal,because it is fall,Rapheal stops in front of a store,he walks inside the   
cashier who is a young snobbish girl looks at Rapheal and sighs,Rapheal walks to the counter and removes nine hundred dollers from his pocket,its  
all he is carrying so he doesnt count it,  
"Alright sweety now i am going to say this slowly i am not a bum instead i have bought several items from this store,so get me my order,my number  
is 1-5-5-4-8-9-8-9-4" said Raph she sighed and went into the back,after a few minutes she returned with a small rectangurlar box,Raph grabbed it and left,  
  
April had kept her apartment,she didnt spend much time there before because almost all of her stuff was in the sewers,but after she lost the baby she started  
spending hours on end there,Rapheal figured thats where she must be when he got home and she wasnt there,so Rapheal began to rather short walk to the  
Apartment,when he arrived he wasnt given a second look by anyone,Rapheal began to wish it it was winter all the time,but then very faintly he   
heard a rubbing sound,like something large was being dragged around,Rapheal`s head began to fill with images,April`s dead body being dragged around by  
her killer,her body being torn into by animals,then they faded away as Rapheal reached the door,Rapheal knew something wasnt right but he still tried the knob  
it was unlocked,he opened the door,once inside the sound from before was much louder and it was coming from the bathroom,Rapheal removed his sais  
and walked to the door,it also was unlocked he tossed it open with great force,Rapheal`s eyes went to the source of the sound,April was laying on  
her back on the floor,while some guy rams his dick into her,Rapheal could tell that it wasnt rape by the fact that she was moaning with pleasure,Rapheal  
didnt wait,her grabbed the man by his black hair and rammed his head into the mirror it shattered,little bits of glass went everywhere,April was screaming  
something,Rapheal then tossed the man into the wall by the shower,he still wasnt knocked out Rapheal then rammed his sai down in between the mans  
leg,it went though the man`s favorite body part and into the floor,Rapheal didnt try to remove it instead he simply did a dragon punch to the man`s face,  
April was crying by this point  
"Better get some help for you boyfriend!" bellowed Rapheal  
  
Rapheal couldnt believe it,April wasnt just going there she was fucking some guy,Rapheal began to chuckle,not in a "thats funny" way,but a   
insane scary way,his face was red with anger,Rapheal was running home,when he arrived he grabbed a paperbag he was keeping   
35 thousand dollers incase anything bad happened to him,Rapheal had been collecting it for all his life,inside there was a note that   
said that told the finder to give everyone 5 thosand each then a list of names Donatello Mikey Leo Splinter Casey jones  
April and then keep the last bit for whenever they need a bit of money,Rapheal also grabbed his hat,then he started walking  
to the car dealership  
  
Rapheal pulled out of the parking lot in his new sports car,he didnt know what kind though,it was all black with a large trunk,he began  
driving south without any idea  
  
Six days later  
Rapheal had been driving almost non stop for the last six days,he was just driving randomly,but soon he would reach the coast,Rapheal didnt   
know if he would ever return to New york,April`s cheating had caused him to get angry to a point where he couldnt help himself,Rapheal knew that  
if he was in that bathroom with that guy any longer,only one of them would walk out and it wouldnt be human,It was around 12 when Rapheal decided  
to stop at a hotel,he hadnt stayed in one until tonight,it was really cold tonight and Rapheal was worried he wouldnt have any enegy the next day if he slept  
in his car,along the way Rapheal had just stopped for food and when he needed to use the restroom he pulled over and stopped the car,Rapheal was  
tired strangely Rapheal had been tired for the last six days,April`s cheating didnt hurt Rapheal in any macho way he never worried about how  
good he was in the sack or if his penis was big enough,Rapheal was hurt deeply by it when it first happend,but the more he thought about it the   
worse the hurt became,Rapheal stopped at a hotel 8 he paided the man at the desk 40 bucks and was showed to his room,Rapheal was informed   
by the tiny man that worked here that the remote`s off button was broken so he couldnt shut it off,Rapheal was very tired,but he couldnt sleep,everytime  
he tried he began to think about April,Rapheal grabbed the remote to the TV,he then looked at the clock 1:57,Rapheal figured he would flip around till four then  
pass out,Rapheal put the TV on 1 and began to flip,it was mostly old sitcoms and a few cooking shows,then Rapheal put it on 115,his eyes quickly  
scanned the screen he was fliping fast but he could make out mutant turtles,Rapheal quickly turned it back a black haired news reporter was talking  
she was very pretty but she had a certain coldness to her  
  
"This is breaking news,in New York city while police were interviewing someone  
they were told where they could find a bodie of course the pounced on it,the person  
lead the way in the sewers with police following behind,they found someone had been living there,but even more shocking,they found  
many melee weapons,but even more inportant,they found 4 beings were living,the police refuse to release pictures,but a source sent us this"  
then a picture of Mikey appeared,he was being ecsorted out of a manhole with a bandage on his arm  
during while the police were atemping to catch them they were forced to shoot the one in the picture,the wound was in the arm,the creature  
was treated in the sewers   
  
Rapheal tossed the remote into the TV  
"April!" screamed Rapheal 


	7. Death of a mentor and a friend

Donatello is wearing down after the torture,the goverment made NYC police department say they had found the turtles,but in truth the FBI was interviewing  
a serial killer who only killed thugs and such,the FBI had kept it underwraps because they knew if it was released then it would be said that they werent   
going as hard after him as they do others because he just kills scum while that is the truth the public knowing that would be rather bad,Adam Athens   
wanted so bad to just let him go,he wasnt doing anything wrong he was doing what the FBI should do not prancing around poking badgers with spoons hoping  
get an arrest,anyway when the guy told Adam that he could lead him to something big for a deal they settled on 5 years for attacking attacking   
federal prison bus if it was big enough,well needless to say they found it big enough 4 mutants living in the sewers NYC,Adam was told to find out how they  
got mutanted by any means,Adam enjoyed torturing them its gays niggers and mutants that caused the mutants ,oh yeah i forgot to say Adam Athens is also   
a nazi crossdresser at this very moment Adam is wearing a thong desighed for some one 6 sizes smaller and that doesnt have a penis,his long  
black pants also hide the stalkinghose he is wearing,Adam is your allround freak of course Don doesnt know this all he knows is that he has been shot by the  
FBI,Donatello doesnt think that fighting would help because he is in the middle of the fucking pentagon!,Mikey is in the hospitel for his arm and countless other  
wounds,Leo was being beaten by the FBI last time Donatello saw him,the goverment doesnt know about Adam`s hobbies and wouldnt have him treat them this  
way,but they gave him total control and no superviser,Donatello is happy Rapheal got away but in away Donny wished he was in the room next to his because  
the death of his marriage let him escape doom,  
"Freak tell me how you came to be!" demanded Adam  
"Where is Splinter?" asked Don  
Donatello`s mouth was swollen and red so his voice is slurred,Adam slammed his fist into Donatello`s face,he almost knocked the chair Donatello was  
handcuffed to over,Donatello noticed that the handcuffs were starting to break the bastard hadnt used real handcuffs,Donatello wanted to  
laugh but his face hurt to the point where death would be nice,Donatello began meditating to summon his last bit of enegy,after a few minutes,Don used  
his powerful muscles to jump from his chair the handcuffs snapped Don grabbed a stapler off Adam`s desk,with a fast movement Don opened the bottom,  
so anything he hit would be pirced by a staple,Don rammed it into Adam`s eye luckly for Don his eyelid was covering his eye so Adam was blind out of one   
eye,Don quickly spun around and made that two eyes,Adam is screaming loudly,but the room is soundproof,Don does a spining front kick into Adam,  
he flys into the wall and lands on the ground either dead or knocked out,Don hoped dead,Don ran over to Adam and grabbed his gun it was a standard  
9mm,Don hoped this wasnt a toy too,Don cocked it and pointed it at Adam`s head,he pulled the trigger sure enough Adam was splattered all over the room,  
Don grabbed Adam`s keys and walked out the door,Don didnt care anymore if he killed or not,they had taken Splinter now Donatello was going to find him and  
get out of here alive,Don fired a shot into a short man in a suit,going by the brain matter on the floor Don had killed him,Don was intergating people because,  
if he could get to Adam`s office then he could quickly find Splinter,suddenly three guards came running up,Donatello fired bullets into each one of them,  
now it may sound like Don is a perfact shot,but realize this anger and hate can let you commit horrible acts and do great things at the sametime,Don  
was killing without mercy that is horrible,but at the sametime he is using just one shot on each person and for someone who has never fired  
a gun before that is pretty amazing,Don quickly found a office that on the door said Adam Athens,Don knew Adam`s name because when he was first  
taken in he heard someone else call him Athens,then when he was taken to to that room,Athens told him to call him Adam,Don walked in the door and  
sat down at the computer and began breaking into the system,after a few minutes he was done,Don quickly found a file called  
The Rat,he clicked on it,a large file popped up,Donatello began to read  
Age: unknown  
Height:4 feet  
Status:Terminated  
Donatello knew it was talking about Splinter and his heart sunk,Don quickly ran back to bodies of the guards and took their weapons,  
Pentagon was going down today and now one was leaving alive,Don was off to find Leo and Mikey,   
  
  
Rapheal was standing at the desk of the hotel,the small man was now where to be found,Rapheal began to call for him,soon  
he appeared,his bald head was covered in white cream of some sort,  
"Where is the Airport?"asked Rapheal  
"Ol Jimbo gives rides in his plane for 1000 dollers" replyed the tiny man  
"Isnt there a real airport?" asked Rapheal  
"Oh yeah north about five miles from here" replyed the tiny man,  
Rapheal was again wearing the his hat and nothing else,it was dark enough in the hotel to hide his face,Rapheal raced to his car  
  
Don quickly found Leo but the hospitel was about 2 miles from here,Leo wasnt in the bad of shape,Don quickly informed Leo about Splinter,  
Leo wanted to cry but he wouldnt show weakness in front of his brother,Don and Leo simply walked out the door,leaving behind them around 30 bodies  
they didnt care anymore,Don had some inkling that this was the end of the turtles,but Leo knew it was,Don quickly highjacked a car,they arrived at the   
hospitel soon after,Don found Mikey and gave him one of the guns,Mikey Don and Leo walked out together,along the way back to the pentagon,Don  
stopped at a shop,Don scaried the shopkeeper away and grabbed what he needed,Leo drove the rest of the way,Don was mixing  
bombs in the backseat,Mikey was sleeping,  
Three hours after  
Rapheal arrived in Washington Three hours later,Along the way Rapheal heard that the Pentagon was blown up and that no one made it out alive,Rapheal  
Rapheal had his face covered with a hot rag for the whole flight,his hat took care of the rest,Rapheal quickly stole a car and drove to the Pentagon or what  
was left of it,it was like a warzone,The Pentagon was almost completly gone,Police were shooting at someone,then he saw a green head and the flash  
of a gun firing,Rapheal knew that something had caused,his brothers to snap,Rapheal also knew there was only one thing that could make  
them snap like that,Splinter`s death 


	8. The End

Rapheal used his ninja skills to quickly join his brothers,Donatello saw him and tossed him a gun,how they got it,or how they blew up the pentagon  
is also a something only they know,Rapheal knew he had to get them out of there,Donatello had been wounded he was bleeding from his stomach,They were  
ducking behind part of a wall,Rapheal figured that Donatello had been hit while they were walking towards it,Rapheal picked up a part of a pipe and tied the   
peice of cloth that had been covering his bolts on it,Rapheal stuck it up in the air,the turtles and the goverment both stopped shooting,Rapheal stood up,  
"We surrender!" announced Rapheal  
The goverment didnt care they let loose with all their firepower,Rapheal ducked quickly but not fast enough,3 bullets had hit him,they had hit him in the arm,  
Rapheal knew he also had several stuck in his shell,Rapheal fell to the ground from pain his would went black,he wasnt dead he was just knocked out,  
but then it happened,Leo had known this was the end of the turtles,but he hadnt known this was the end of the world,a single missile flew over head,it was  
very large,Donatello knew what it was just by seeing,for he had been dreading this day for all his life,the missile was dropping very fast  
it would land ontop of a building Don could just barely see,Donatello knew this was nuclear because none would just send a firecracker over thousends  
of miles,Donatello only had a few second to think before it hit,it wasnt like they normaly show,it hit then a giant mushroom could appeared,Donatello was  
sent flying when it hit,he was dead before he hit the wall,his rips had crushed all his major organs,Leo didnt even notice the missile,he was alive then he  
was dead,Mikey was running over to Rapheal when it hit,it took half a minute for everyone in a five mile radius to die,then soon after the bomb had  
taken out hundreds of thousends,a computer problem had caused a nuclear bomb to launch,but what they didnt know was that later that day ever computer  
would have the same problem,it took five seconds to wipe out the mighty turtles and three days to wipe out all of the worthless humans,same ol turtle luck  
same ol turtle luck,the goverments hadnt tried to find out why instead they just launched the more and more,then the ozone couldnt take anymore and every  
living thing was burnt to a crisp,then it began again a single being crawled out of the soup of life and became a animal then that animal became  
another animal and after millions of years humans were back,life went on without the turtles for a little while,then it all happend again a single nuclear mistake  
then hundreds more,life ends and life begins the same way,then Rapheal woke up he was going to go get April`s necklace he had purchased for  
because they have been married for two years  
  
The End 


End file.
